Joey and Lauren - Merry Christmas
by lozxtitchx
Summary: A Joey/Lauren Christmas Day one-shot. Fluff and cuteness, and yes, before you ask, they do get a kiss under the mistletoe!


Another one-shot for the girls, abieetulaoliver, francescaalycex, emiliajayne and zoe_finlay92. This time, it's Christmas…

"Merry Christmas, babe" Joey whispered into my ear as I stirred on Christmas Day morning

"Mm, thank you" I replied, turning to face him "Merry Christmas"

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed it was still dark…

"Joey, what time is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"6:00am" he informed me, glancing at the bedside table clock

"Why're you awake so early?" I asked

"Guess I'm a kid when it comes to Christmas" he chuckled

"Lauren, Abi, Joey, wake up, it's Christmas" Oscar proclaimed, running into the room

"Looks like someone else is a kid at Christmas too" Joey chuckled again as I groaned

"Yeah, but there's a 20 something age gap between the both of you" I informed him

Joey stuck his tongue out at me as Oscar moved from jumping on Abi's bed to jump on ours…

"Alright mate, we're awake" Joey informed him "how about you go and wake Mummy and Daddy?"

He nodded and ran out of the room, Abi climbing out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her body…

"You do realise they're gonna kill you for that?" she questioned

Joey chuckled as I snuggled into him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. By quarter past six we were all downstairs, myself, Joey, Abi, Mum and Dad sipping on coffees as Oscar pestered us to open presents, beginning to sulk when Mum told him no…

"How about you come and help me make breakfast Oscar?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at my younger brother

"You cook?" Joey asked as I stood up, making my way into the kitchen, Oscar following

"Yes I do. I make the best pancakes this side of London" I informed him, smiling

"She does" Mum assured him "just wait till you try them"

I smiled once again and made my way into the kitchen with Oscar, placing my coffee down on the side out of his reach before making my way around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients I needed. Half an hour later I'd made two plates full of pancakes and made my way into the living room where Mum had just finished laying the table…

"So, what do you think?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow as everyone began to tuck in

"Best pancakes I've ever tasted" he informed me, placing a kiss on my cheek

"We told you" Max chuckled as everyone continued to eat

Later on that morning after a bit of early morning TV, everyone made their way to get dressed before people started to arrive. As I finished getting myself dressed, Abi left the room and Joey walked in…

"Ah, I'm glad I got you alone" he admitted

"Why's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because, I have this" he informed me, pulling out a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, one of his hands moving to my waist as he placed the mistletoe above our heads and he pressed his lips to mine, deepening the kiss for a minute and then pulling away, leaning our foreheads together…

"I also wanted to give you this" he stated, handing me a box

"Presents aren't till later" I informed him, confused

"Your Mum said I could give you this one now" he replied "there's some more downstairs"

I smiled and opened the box, seeing a Pandora charm bracelet laid there…

"This must've cost you a bomb" I proclaimed, shocked

"You're worth every penny" he replied, kissing me softly

"Fasten it?" I questioned

He nodded and took the box from my hands, taking the bracelet out, fastening it around my wrist…

"Lauren, Joey. People are starting to arrive" Mum shouted up the stairs

I pulled him back towards me, kissing him passionately, moving us back against the wall…

"Thank you" I whispered, kissing his lips gently once again before making my way out of the room

After all the presents had been opened and dinner had been done, we all sat down to watch Home Alone. Joey and I were sat on the floor, a blanket wrapped around us, his arm around my shoulder as I laid my head on his chest. Halfway through the film, I felt him nudge my side…

"What?" I whispered, glancing around the room to see almost everyone was asleep

"You've been reciting the lines since the film started" he informed me

"Sorry" I replied "it's my favourite film. I always do it"

"Don't worry. It's cute" he assured me, kissing me softly

I smiled and pulled away, resting my head on his chest once again as we continued to watch the film…


End file.
